With the advancement in technology, (PPG) has been developed for measuring physiological parameters, such as heart rate of individuals. The PPG is a non-intrusive optical technique and involves use of light for measuring change in blood volume of the individual. Based on the measurement, a PPG signal indicative of changes in blood volume may be obtained. The PPG signal may then be used for estimating the physiological parameters associated with the individual.